


Fallen

by reeby10



Series: Three Sentence Fics [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Fallen Angels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never knew falling would be so hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsofspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/gifts).



> Written for rthstewart's [Three Sentence Ficathon](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html).

He never knew falling would be so hard, everything too cold or too hot, too loud or too quiet, his body too weak and needy by far, all his senses dull except the pain that seemed to shoot through his body at every little thing, so very different from the millennia of his life before, nothing like he would have thought life really was for humanity, and he hated it.

The only bright spot in this whole mess of learning to live and enduring the exhaustion and yearning for something now entirely out of reach was Sam and the way he always knew how to help, whispering “It’s alright, you’re safe, I love you, I’m here,” in his ear as he tossed and turned in bed and tried to sleep.

And Gabriel slept, a little more comfortable and peaceful, even as his dreams-- a strange new thing he hated and loved in equal measure-- were full of wind and wings and light and fear and the sensation of falling, falling, falling down.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
